


Memory Circuit

by Francieswrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Multi, Robot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francieswrites/pseuds/Francieswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith: man of science, brilliant mind, absolutely no idea what to do with a kitchen or what "tidy" means. For scientific research, he creates a learning droid, the Libraria Enhanced Vessel first. In other words, L.E.V. I<br/>Situations unwind, domestic disasters happen, and meanwhile Levi learns faster than Erwin could have expected to live a human life, with human feelings.</p><p>-work in progress-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Click

_Vrrrrr_

A whirring sound, a click and then light. The screens were switched on, they registered a face. A man with messy, blond hair and thick eyebrows.

«Good morning»

All around a room started to take shape as his new eyes got accustomed to being open for the first time. He was laying on a steel table, and right beside his feet, he saw a tray covered by several tools, some of which covered in a thick, black liquid. All the light seemed to come from his right. It was bright in there. Everything was white or made of metal, including him.

«What is my identity?»

The blond man smiled tiredly and answered «You are the first model of the _Libraria_ Enhanced Vessel. In other words, you are a learning robot, you possess a technologically advanced database which can be updated as often as you like, to help you understand and imitate the human ways.

«I am Erwin, your creator. I have to run some tests on you before I can let you out of the laboratory but you can use this time to ask me anything you'd like.» The man who had called himself Erwin took a step back to admire his creation, he had bags under his eyes and cuts all over his hands.

«What is my purpose?» the robot inquired, following the man with his eyes.

«You» Erwin plugged a cable into a machine and inserted the other end into the back of the robot's neck «will find your own purpose. For now, though, you will have to learn everything you need to be self sufficient.»

A box behind the scientist's back beeped loudly and Erwin ran to it and started typing fast on a keyboard. The robot felt a surge of electricity run through his body, he looked down at his hands. The metallic fingers reflected the pale light.

«Alright» Erwin had come back. «I'll be the one asking you some questions now.

«What is your name?»

« _Libraria_ Enhanced Vessel First» the robot replied unfazed.

«Mh… yes correct. But probably that is too long. Let's see. How about L.e.v. I? Levi? Yes good. Let's use that!» He noted something on his notepad. «And what is my name?»

«Erwin»

«Good. Can you tell me what day it is today?»

Levi didn't know the answer. But he noticed that, as he was about to reply "no", something inside his head notified him that there existed a connection to a larger database. Of course, the cable on his neck! He didn't need to search long through the "Internet". «It is the 25th day of the month of December, year 2019» he said.

«Fantastic!» Erwin beamed. «And do you know anything about me besides my name?»

Levi's circuits proceeded to investigate. It took him a few minutes to locate the information he was looking for, as he had only a name and a face to work with.

«You are named Erwin Smith, you are human, your gender is male. Your date of birth is the 14th day of the month of October, year 1987. You are the 13th research director of the Bionic Technologies branch of the Titan Technologies Corporation. The staff from your laborato-»

«That will do, thank you Levi» Erwin interrupted him softly. «I have to contact the staff and the board to tell them about you. That will take me some time. Do you need anything? Do you want me to unplug you while I'm gone?»

Levi analyzed the possibilities. «I will… rest» he said hesitantly, not sure if that was the word he was supposed to use.

«Of course» Erwin ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back. «I will unplug you, then.»

Levi felt the man's hands fumble about the back of his neck and with a beeping noise, the connection to the internet was interrupted. «Rest well, Levi» Erwin murmured.

_Vrrrrr_

 

≺·≻


	2. The Human Storm

_Vrrrrr_

«Where is he? Where, Erwin?»

Levi registered a different voice from the only one he knew. It came from behind the white wall on his left.

«Hanji, would you calm the he-»

«Show him to me!» the voice yelled.

With a bang, the laboratory door was swung open, a glass vial rolled down from a table and crashed on the floor, a woman with large glasses and a messy ponytail barged in while emitting wild sounds. She pinpointed Levi and her pupils dilated. She shrieked in delight and ran to him.

«Hello beautiful!»

Levi remained silent.

«This» Erwin had caught up with the woman «is Hanji Zoe. She is my colleague at the lab.»

Hanji was lifting Levi's limbs, analyzing them carefully. «Erwin, when you said you needed my help to build the data storage for a project, you could have told me it was this!»

Erwin chuckled. «I wasn't going to talk about him until I knew it would work.»

«But he's scrawny! Look at how small you made him!» Hanji waved Levi's arm in front of Erwin's nose.

«Rude» he replied. «Levi, I'm sorry for the ruckus. I will plug you again, Hanji and I need to work on a few settings.»

The robot said nothing but nodded curtly.

Fifteen minutes later, Levi was connected to three different computers, from none of which he could draw any data. They all seemed to be unlocking parts of his brain circuits and he understood that the two humans in the room were building a backup memory.

«Why are you doing that?»

«Doing what?» Erwin turned around.

«Duplicating my memory.»

«Oh that. It's a safety measure. For now you can't use it without a cord but we're figuring out how to link you wirelessly to it from any location.»

«Safety measure from what?»

«Short circuits, errors… You are still a prototype so we can't be sure of what will happen. Having this will ensure that if anything goes wrong, we can start again exactly where we left things at.»

Levi looked at Erwin and kept looking at him when he turned back to continue working. He was tall, his shoulders were large and his arms muscular. Whereas his own body was so much smaller, shorter, thinner.  He replayed Hanji's words in his head: " _Look at how small you made him_ ". He concluded that humans were supposed to be large in size.

It took a further two and a half hours to complete the backup memory for Levi. And then it was time for the «Mobility test!» Hanji was pacing up and down in excitement. «Let's take him to the training station!»

«I'll leave that to you, if you really insist on doing it immediately» Erwin's eyes were red. «I haven't gotten any sleep in forty hours.»

«Yeah, yeah» Hanji waved a hand «you go nap, I'll work this bad boy until he sweats oil.»

Erwin looked genuinely horrified.

«Please give him back in one piece, Han.»

«Will do» she sniggered, pushing the blond man out of the laboratory. «Bye» she chirped and slammed the door.

Levi didn't know fear yet but he had guessed what it was from Erwin's expression only a few moments before. And when he heard a muffled «Good luck» from behind the door, he felt a circuit slightly glitch, freeing a light wave of electricity run alongside his back.

 

≺·≻


	3. New Skin

The red sunset sky was painted with streaks of white clouds, the snow on the ground was dark and dirty near the edge of the road. All around a house there were paw prints, probably a fox had circled the area in search of food. A car drove up the short the way and parked in front of the main entrance. A woman came out of the car, followed by the most singular character: a small man whose skin was the color of steel. He had scratches all over his limbs, one of his fingers was missing and the angle of his right knee was odd.

«Erwin» Hanji called. The blond man appeared through the door with a steaming cup in his hand. As soon as he saw the conditions of Levi, he dropped the cup, spilling hot tea all over the porch.

«HANJI! For heaven's sake, what have you done to him?!» he screamed and ran to the robot, who seemed far too calm. «What kind of mobility test did you put him through?» Erwin was moaning in worry, scanning every inch of Levi's ruined body.

«Oh calm down, we just did the usual. Walking, running, jumping, fighting-»

«Fighting? You crazy bastard, he is not programmed for that, his body isn't designed for battle.»

Hanji snorted «Well then give him a more resistant shell. And since you're at it, give him some hair too. His bald head is creepy.»

It was Erwin's turn to scoff. «Why does he need to fight? He's a learn-»

«Oh no! You're not making him a brainiac loser. He's really fast and has quick reflexes, you shouldn't let that go to waste. Well, I'm off to dinner, you two have a good night.» Hanji got back in her car and started the engine, giving them just enough time to get out of the way before she reversed dangerously, nearly knocking down the mailbox, and disappearing behind the snow-clad hedge.

Erwin had his back against a wood column from his porch and was holding Levi against his chest: he had pulled him away from "certain-death-Hanji" and her driving skills. He let him go and sighed heavily.

Then there was a "clack", and Levi's left arm dropped on the ground with a "thump".

Erwin cursed so loud that a few birds flew away in the darkening sky.

«Let's- let's fix you up» he stammered, nearly crying. He hadn't had enough sleep to be getting back to working so soon.

He picked up the broken china from his shattered cup and threw it in a nearby bin, opened the door and got in, followed by Levi, who was holding his detached arm with the other. They walked through a long corridor and arrived to the farthest door, the one to the lab.

Levi sat down on the table and let Erwin reassemble him.

«I won't do anything about the scratches, Levi. As long as Hanji exists, you will get more. I'll just do what she said and build you a more resistant shell.»

Levi nodded.

«Also, since we're at it, feel free to browse haircuts and decide what you want your head to look like. I'll be at my desk, I need to order some parts for you.»

Levi nodded again and wiggled his newly attached finger to make sure it was moving properly. He checked several hairstyles and decided to opt for one slightly similar to Erwin's: an undercut. He sent a picture to Erwin's computer through the wireless and heard him grunt in sign of understanding.

The man was typing zealously, his eyes fixed on the screen. Levi caught a glimpse of a "damage report" linked to the log Erwin was keeping.

Night had fallen and they hadn't moved from the laboratory. Levi heard a rumbling noise coming from the desk where his creator was working. He analyzed the sound and found out what it meant.

«Am I allowed to leave the laboratory?» he asked.

Erwin replied without turning around «Yes, yes. As long as you don't leave the house. Make yourself at home.»

Levi jumped off the desk and got out, leaving the door ajar. He opened every door to learn what the house looked like. On the right side of the corridor, when coming out of the lab, there was a room with a large bed, clothes everywhere, a book left open on the unmade bed. Levi left and closed the door. Right in front of it, on the left side of the corridor, he found the bathroom. Small, clean but untidy, with bottles of products laying all over the sink shelf.

Further ahead he found a studio where two huge libraries stood tall against the walls. Dusty books of all sizes and colors were scattered everywhere, together with piles of paper sheets and note pads. Levi imitated Erwin's sigh and closed the door behind him. The images of houses he had found on the internet were nothing like that: the clothes were in the wardrobes, the books were in the shelves, pens and paper were on the desks. So why was that house the embodiment of a post apocalyptic disaster?

 

≺·≻


	4. Not Your Housewife

«Levi?»

Erwin had finally come out of the lab and was looking for his guest.  «Levi?» he called again. He opened the bedroom to check if he was in there but he wasn't.

Erwin turned back and opened his mouth to call again but he froze, blinked dumbly and turned on his heels so quick he felt pain run in his neck. He slammed the door open again and stared in disbelief at the perfectly tidy and clean room. All his clothes were folded or hanged in the wardrobe, the book he was reading was close on the night stand with a bookmark between the pages, even the bed had new sheets and it looked more comfortable than it had done in months.

Erwin remained with his mouth open for a few instants and then made a quick jump and checked the bathroom: all the surfaces were shining, the bottles were arranged by type of product, the little carpet by the sink had been beaten clean.

The man was startled by a metallic noise coming from the other end of the house. He walked quickly towards the kitchen, ready to call again «Levi».

«What?» the robot inquired, a casserole full of steaming, tempting food in his hands.

«Wh- what are you doing, Levi?» Erwin stammered. The kitchen hadn't been that clean probably since Erwin had moved into that house. «Did you clean the house? And make the food?»

«The house wasn't going to clean itself, was it?» Levi reproached him. He laid the food on the table and put a spoon in it. «And you sounded hungry, your stomach made a sound before. I figured you don't really take care of yourself or your house so for tonight I did it.» Levi's tone seemed to imply that Erwin would have to change his habits as long as the robot was living under his roof. Apparently, the robot had decided that he liked clean places.

«Just how much data have you been downloading tonight?» Erwin inquired, aghast.

«Just enough to know that humans need to eat and sleep and how they're supposed to do so.»

Erwin was feeling a bit uneasy and yet amused by Levi's new tone. He wondered what sites he'd been browsing. The casserole was emanating the most tempting scent so he sat down and filled his plate. He was indeed very hungry. «Thank you for everything, then.»

«Erwin» Levi stared down at him, arms crossed.

«Yes?»

«The amount of frozen, ready food I found in your kitchen is a sign of a poor diet. That isn't good.»

Erwin chuckled. «That is sweet of you, Levi. I really appreciate you cooking for m-»

«I uploaded several simple recipes on your computer. You will have to learn to cook for yourself. I have no intentions of becoming your housewife.»

And with that, Levi turned around and left, headed for the laboratory to plug himself to the battery charger, leaving Erwin choking over a bite of cauliflower and cheese.

 

≺·≻


	5. A Drink?

That night, Erwin had fallen asleep after mulling over Levi's words and chuckling by himself for quite a while. Falling asleep in a tidy bed and room had proved to be a lot more comfortable than throwing himself over the crumpled sheets and books as he usually did.

In the morning, he had left Levi with Hanji again (not completely reassured yet) to go and pick up the supplies he had ordered to adjust Levi's body and make it battle-resistant. He hadn't had the heart to complain about the extra expenses since he had realized he would be able to train as well. Hanji was a good fighter but the worst training companion: she tended to get distracted way too often or she was always too busy anyway.

It took Erwin almost a week to recreate Levi's "skin".

«Why don't you just mould an armor, like any sane person would? You're wasting so much time, Erwin.» Hanji asked him over dinner at his place.

«Because» the man begun while still chewing on a bite of Cantonese rice from the takeaway, «just making an armor means he will lose the sensorial experience. He won't be able to feel touch. And learning goes through that as well. Right Levi?» he asked smiling, a grain of rice on his golden, stubble-covered chin.

The robot, who had just entered the kitchen, clicked his tongue and moved along to the unused dining hall. Erwin had made a few, very poor attempts at cooking for himself during the week and had reverted to take away and frozen food as soon as he had almost burned his eyebrows off over an oily skillet. "You can build an anthropomorphic android with highly functional sensorial skills and learning ability yet you can't fry an egg? What are you?" had been Levi's comment, which had left Erwin in silence for a good fifteen minutes.

«You have to take it easy, Erwin» Hanji pointed her chopsticks at the man. «If it weren't for the trip from your house to the labs in town, I don't think you'd have seen the sunlight at all, during the past days.»

«Well I have to finish this one, I can't leave Levi in these conditions» he replied bitterly, «since _someone_ broke as many parts of his body as possible» he concluded accusingly, staring at Hanji, who, on her part, dug into her curry chicken rice with no sign of apology on her face.

«Alright, alright. But at least promise me that when you're done with this, you'll take a break and we'll go get a drink.»

«Hanj-»

«I won't take no for an answer.»

«But-»

«First round's on me.»

«There's a-»

«Erwin! Goddammit, you need to live a little! If it were up to you, you wouldn't even take shits if it meant pausing your work.»

«That can't be healthy.» Levi had popped up from the dining hall, a little preoccupied with the conversation.

«No, Levi, that's not-» Erwin stammered, immediately interrupted by Hanji.

«Well then! That's settled. Let's get back to work and finish this thing so we can go grab a beer.» She stood up, threw her empty box of rice into the trash bin and strode towards Erwin's lab room.

Levi and Erwin were left alone in the kitchen, eyeing each other tensely. The wind whistled softly outside the window and they heard a thump from a block of snow that had slid down the roof and fallen to the ground.

Erwin sat immobile, looking at his robot, wondering what kind of information he had registered from Hanji's and his conversation. He was going to try and steer Levi's attention towards the new shell he would soon be getting when:

«Are you constipated?»

«Levi!»

 

≺·≻


	6. Cold Like Snow

«Does it feel right?» Erwin was circling Levi like a hungry vulture.

«It's good» Levi replied, testing out his new skin, which had finally been completed after a very trying night. Hanji had plopped onto the couch and had fallen asleep in no time, Erwin was refusing to do the same before making absolutely sure that there were no problems.

«Are you sure? Is it too heavy? I made sure it wouldn't b-»

«I'm fine, Erwin. It's perfect.» Levi reassured him, a little frustrated because the dark circles under Erwin's eyes were so evident that the robot couldn't help but understand what "guilt" actually was. «But, if it makes you feel better, I can test it. I can go for a run and do some physical training» he said. «Alright?»

Erwin widened his eyes just a little, probably an unconscious reaction due to how tired he was. «Yes, I'll go with you. Let me just-»

«Like hell you are! Go sleep or I will have to force you into your bed!» Levi snarled. He watched Erwin hesitate vigorously before accepting to let the robot go on his own. «Good. Sleep well.»

«Be careful!»

Levi rolled his eyes «Yeah yeah, I know, this skin is expensive shit.»

Erwin tilted his head, «Well yes, that too.»

They looked at each other briefly, then Levi swiftly turned around and closed the front door behind him.

It was 5 in the morning, it was still dark outside but the glistening snow reflected the street lamps light. Erwin checked up on Hanji, who was sprawled in a very uncomfortable looking manner and was snoring loudly, then he headed to his own bedroom. A car drove through the road outside the window and the room was filled with bright, white light for a moment, shadows circling the countless objects spread everywhere. Erwin was so tired he wasn't even sure he would be able to fall asleep.

Everything was so quiet, almost unsettling. He slipped out of his pants and, with his shirt still on, he let himself fall on the bed. His head sunk in the pillow.

«Smells like lavender» he whispered softly, the faintest smile traced on his face, just before he drifted off.

Outside, Levi was running around a few blocks. He wanted to stay out of the house for as long as possible, to make sure Erwin wouldn't wake up and start running tests on his skin's performance. It felt really great, that new skin. Erwin had worked really hard. It seemed impossible that a man who could barely ever have lunch without knocking his glass down or dropping a fork on the floor, could handle such small circuit cards or recognize all those red and blue and grey wires… the same man who couldn't fry an egg or dress a salad without making it inedible had been able to draw, plan and forge Levi's face, his sharp eyes, his pointy nose, his thin lips.

Levi arrived at a playground buried in snow, and stopped his run to do some other exercises. There was a monkey bar, quite low but good enough for some pull ups. He gripped it tightly and felt the icy-cold metal under his fingers. It might have been just a sensation hyped by the fact that he had lived with a half broken skin for a week, but it seemed to him that his touch had improved a little. He released the bar and crouched on the ground. The snow looked so fluffy. He laid a hand on it, softly and slowly and felt a shiver run through his whole body. He couldn't help but smile, just ever so slightly.

 

≺·≻


	7. Moby Dick

«I'm home» Levi hummed to himself, as silently as he could. He tiptoed down the corridor and heard Hanji's loud snoring coming from what seemed to be a broken puppet lying half on the couch, half on the floor. Levi hoisted her up without waking her and covered her with a blanket. He watched her mouth some inaudible words and curl up around the pillow. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Levi automatically headed towards the lab, where he was pretty sure he would find Erwin. It had been a few hours since he had left, so the man might have woken up. Nevertheless, the lab was empty. Levi walked back and peeked inside the bedroom. There he was! Sprawled upon the bed, in his t-shirt and underwear, sleeping soundly. Levi's lips twitched into a smile and he stepped back to let Erwin rest, but he put his foot on a plastic case which cracked like a tiny firework and woke the blonde.

«Mn… Le- Levi?» Erwin muttered confused. «W-what time is it?» he looked around with his eyes still half closed.

«You can still sleep. Sorry about the noise.» Levi cursed himself silently.

Erwin located the robot. «How was your run?» he smiled sleepily.

«It was alright, the skin is perfect. You couldn't have done a better job. But you should rest some more, now that Hanji is asleep too.»

Erwin rubbed his eyes with a hand, still smiling dumbly. «It's alright, I couldn't fall back asleep anyway. The house is too silent, I'd end up thinking about all the things I have to do.»

Levi looked at his feet and then at the man's tired face. «But you haven't slept in days. Erwin, must I remind you that your performance on my body depends on your health?»

«Tha- don't put it like that Levi!» Erwin chuckled. «But you're right. Well, then…»

«Yes? Is there something I can do?»

«Mh… I wouldn't want to-»

«Erwin just spill it!» Levi wasn't gonna have his "guardian" become sleep deprived because he hadn't looked where he put his foot.

Erwin hesitated still, but gave up. «You could read to me» he said sheepishly. «But you don't have to.»

«Which book?» Levi asked, determined.

«I, er…» he looked around. «Moby Dick?» the voluminous book was one of the few still in the shelf. The dark blue cover with its white lettered title stood up next to the thin, pale booklets. Levi picked it up and sat on the corner of the bed. He liked the feeling of the paper cover under his fingers. It was rough and slightly dusty, it felt like velvet.

He felt the mattress wobble under his legs, as Erwin fixed his pillow. The man laid down on his back, above the blankets. Erwin had always handled very well the cold weather and was seldom cold.

The room remained in silence, with only the bed creaking as Erwin moved left or right, trying to find his comfort. The mechanical clock on the wall ticked slightly louder as its hands moved to mark that it was 8 am. Hanji's snoring and a soft thump hinted that she had fallen again from the couch, maybe this time, with her whole body.

There was the sound of the pages shuffling, a deep breath.

« _Call me Ishmael._ »

 

≺·≻


	8. Rub

Erwin Smith's house was detached from the other buildings in the neighborhood, separated by two strips of garden on both sides and a large, unkept backyard which could be reached also through the laboratory glass door. Erwin had chosen this particular, lonely house for very specific reasons: the very bright and sometimes pulsing lights he kept on at the strangest hours of the night, the machines whirring noises, the loud clunks of metal objects which occasionally fell on the floor, Hanji.

«Erwiiiiiiiiin!»

The man sighed deeply once again. He rubbed his whole face with a hand and felt the stubble prickle his skin. «Hanji, don't shout ple-»

«My back hurrrtttsss! » the woman kept on moaning as loudly as she could, her voice coming like a distress signal from the living room. «This is your goddamn couch's fault! »

Erwin reached the room and leaned on the door frame to watch Hanji rolling in twitches on the couch cushions. He was still not wearing pants over his underwear but that didn't seem to faze her at all.

«That damn couch can be opened into a bed, Hanji» Erwin tried to conceal a grin of amusement. That was far from the first time that something like that had happened. «Where does it hurt? »

Whining but also slightly enjoying the idea of being spoiled by Erwin, the woman pointed at her shoulders. She often woke up with back pains because of the weird positions she slept in and then she could always count on Erwin softening up and, if she was lucky, giving her a quick back rub to get her back on her feet. Of course, she knew all too well that it was mainly to get her to shut up but Erwin's big, warm hands justified the means.

«Here» she whimpered like a puppy, trying to massage her own shoulder.

Erwin sat next to her «How many times are you going to abuse of my kindness? » he asked, smiling softly. After quickly assessing the damage, he pulled her shoulder back and heard a loud snap which made him shudder but liberated a sigh of relief and pleasure from the woman.

«I don't know what you're talking about» she mumbled ecstatically. «You know, Erwin, you should teach Levi how to do this. »

«So you can kidnap him for good? No, thanks» Erwin chuckled.

«That» she grinned, «or he can do you. You do look like you could use a good ole rub every once in a while. »

«Hanji, you honestly need to learn how to phrase things in a better way» Erwin spluttered.

«Why, what did I say? » she asked, as Levi entered the room with the look of a lost dog. «Ah, Levi! We were just talking about you» Hanji called him over.

«Mh? »

«Hanj-»

«Do this old man a favor and massage his shoulders once a week» she instructed the robot.

«That is really not nece-»

«Understood» Levi replied. They heard a quiet beep and he left the room, probably downloading physiotherapy manuals and Thai massage techniques.

«Erwin, why did you stop? » Hanji protested, not feeling the man's hands on her back anymore. «Erwin? Hello? »

«Why do you hate me, Han? » Erwin said catatonic, eyes fixed on the wall.

«Hate you? » the woman turned to look in the same direction, then back at Erwin and back again to the wall, trying to figure out what he was looking at. «Oh come on, your back is probably the equivalent of an old man's, considering how many hours you spend at your stupid desk. If anything, I did you a favor. »

Erwin twitched. «Alright never mind. I'll take a shower and then we're going to the lab. Mike and Nanaba should be back from their vacation by now. » Then he concluded «Don't give me that look, Han. We'll go drink after this last thing. »

The woman jumped up, standing on the couch with her fists in the air, screaming in victory.

 

≺·≻


	9. Facebook

Erwin's car was an old sports car he had bought from a dealership outside of town, and which he had tinkered with to suit his needs. It was a four-seater but the back seats where always occupied with boxes of tools and other random junk. Or at least that was what Erwin thought.

«You cleaned the car too?» he asked Levi, staring unbelieving at his spotless ride.

Levi wrinkled his nose «It was fucking gross, did you actually think I'd leave it in that state while there was the possibility that I might need to get in it someday?»

In the back, Hanji snorted so loudly that she chocked.

«Don't you think that yours is any better, four eyes» Levi reproached her. «It's filthy.»

Both humans were left in bashful silence while the robot looked down on them. Figuratively speaking, for Levi wash shorter than both of them.

«A-alright… let's get in, then?» Erwin suggested. They climbed in, Erwin started the car and they drove off.

«Say Levi» Hanji turned from the front seat to address the robot, «I've been wondering. Which websites do you visit?»

Levi blinked twice, a twitch that he had seen Erwin have when he was thinking of an answer. «The most visited, mainly. Google, Facebook, or Youtube, for example. But I also visit news si-»

«Hold on!» Hanji grinned, «does that mean you have a Facebook account? Did you make one?» she was gripping the seat firmly, her nails in the fabric.

«Well yes. At first I only visited to check out the content but then I figured I should make an account too. Was that wrong?»

«No! No, no oh no it was perfect. This is perfect.» Hanji held her phone, she enthusiastically asked «And what did you call yourself? You didn't give him a last name, did you Erwin? Did you use Erwin's?»

The blond man kept his eyes on the road and said nothing. He switched the turn signal on and kept on driving.

Levi shook his head «I don't have one. I just wrote Levi First.»

_Ding!_

Levi had received a notification. It was a friendship request from Hanji. He accepted it.

«What! You don't have other friends? It's a social network! Social, you have to socialize. Oh my God! Look at this Erwin, there are photos! Erwin look!»

«Han, I'm driving» Erwin replied.

«Erwin you won't believe this! It's perfect!» Hanji kept on laughing as Erwin's sense of fear grew slightly with every turn he took. They arrived to the TTC laboratories shortly but when they got off of the car, Erwin was tense as a violin string, Levi was sulking, believing that Hanji was making fun of him and Hanji… well.

«Nanaba!» she yelled at a tall, blond woman who was just about to enter the building. «Nanaba look at this» Hanji jogged to her.

Nanaba smiled tenderly «Hello» she said. «What is it?»

Nanaba was a quiet woman, very beautiful, with short, fair hair. She was smart and, despite not looking quite so enthusiastic about it, she had a deep interest and genuine curiosity for the scientific world. This was the fifth year since she had joined Erwin's crew at the Titan Technologies Corporation and since then, she had worked her hardest and had been fulfilled the most. She did find that her co-workers were odd, to say the least, but she enjoyed their company and, in particular, Hanji's vitality.

«It's Levi! You have to see these pictures he took of Erwin. Oh but you don't know Levi. Levi!» Hanji shouted «Come here, here! Meet Nanaba.»

Levi approached the two women and held out his right hand. He was greeted back with a handshake and a discreet smile. Meanwhile, Erwin had joined them and he too had greeted Nanaba.

«Nice to see you again,» he told her, «how was your trip?»

«We had a great time» Nanaba replied.

Hanji was fretting and trying to get the attention back to her phone.

«Where's Mike? Didn't you come together?» Erwin inquired.

«Oh, no. He said he wanted to drop by somewhere before coming here».

«Guys!» Hanji shoved her phone right under Erwin's nose.

On the screen, there was a photo of the blond man extinguishing a small, kitchen fire with a look of pure horror on his face; a plate laid shattered on the floor and raw eggs were on at least three different surfaces.

Erwin groaned loudly.

 

≺·≻


	10. Trust

The laboratory was at the 27th floor of the building. It was large and fully equipped, and, unlike Erwin's house, sterile and organized. Levi entered it last, after Mike whom he had met after they had walked through the main doors.

Mike was the tallest person Levi had met so far, he had blond hair and a moustache. He kept his eyes low, which made him look like he was always on the verge of falling asleep, yet it had seemed to Levi that the man was perceptive and alert. They had greeted in an unknown manner to the robot: Mike had shaken his hand and had leaned closer and sniffed him. That particular action, when researched online, hadn't shown many results so Levi had made a mental note to ask someone about it later.

«Welcome» Erwin kept the door open until everyone was inside «to my workplace» he concluded gleefully. The laboratory was his playground.

«Who tends to this place? » Levi asked.

With a hand behind his head, Erwin replied «You noticed, huh? Well, not me, you guessed right. Nanaba and Mike always help a lot in here after we're done with work. »

Levi decided he really liked those two.

«Alright then! » Erwin bellowed, «Let us get started. Levi, if you would kindly stand in this area.» The man pointed at a black platform raised barely by one or two centimeters and circled by red tape. «Oh and…» he continued, unconsciously speaking in a slightly quieter voice «could you take your clothes off? »

Levi did as instructed. He stepped carefully on the black circle and observed everyone else trail Erwin with their eyes, while he explained what procedures he was going to follow. The robot was attached to a pair of cables which were plugged into the back of his neck by Hanji, meanwhile Erwin tapped fast on a keyboard, taking care of the latest changes of Levi's software.

«The backup? » Hanji reminded him.

«Uploaded. It's a little slow in here so if we have to reset, it will erase a few seconds of memory but it's just that. »

Levi felt uneasy, hearing that exchange of words. Somehow Erwin seemed to notice so he got up while Hanji explained to Mike and Nanaba about the project, and he approached him.

«It will be alright, don't worry» he said softly to Levi, smiling comfortingly. «There won't be need for the backup. »

Levi kept his lips pursed, still uncertain «Then why do you have it? »

«Because I'm not leaving anything to the odds. I need- I want you safe from anything that might happen. » Erwin looked calm, yet determined. «This thing we're about to do… It might feel strange to you. I'm not even sure if it should hurt. I don't think it will, I'll make sure it doesn't. But would you like me to put you on stand-by anyway? That way y-»

«I trust your judgment, Erwin. » Levi said. «On this one» he added sharply.

There was a pause, while the two briefly looked at each other.

«We're ready, Erwin» Hanji called.

«Alright» the man replied, turning his head. Then he turned back to Levi, nodded, smiling, and walked off.

Levi observed the situation around him: he had already seen Erwin completely absorbed into his work when he was at home but he had never seen Hanji be that serious. She looked as if a bomb could have exploded next to her and she would have kept reading the data, indifferent to the chaos. Levi couldn't see her eyes, the light from the lamp on the desk reflected on her glasses. She had never given Levi any reason to doubt her intelligence, although her acting excitedly and, in a way, childishly, tended to hide her real potential. The robot felt a rush of electricity in his spine circuits and registered a whole new level of respect for the woman.

Nanaba was standing behind Hanji's chair, leaning on it with her hands. She too looked concentrated on the work, yet she seemed more relaxed. Mike stood next to her, one hand around her waist.

A machine on Levi's left side beeped three times. Everyone looked up.

Levi felt a slight prickle behind his neck, where the cables were plugged, his thoughts were fogged up as if a swarm of bees had just entered his head, all sounds around him became muffled. He saw a blur of a blond head approaching him, blue eyes twinkling in the light, and a distorted voice softly saying «I will see you soon» right before his circuits were scattered all over the system in the lab like a billion shards of glass.

≺·≻


	11. The Sleeping Beauty

He was floating. And all around him there was nothing, but a nothing that felt like everything. Colors in shapes, changing and blossoming like stars born and burning out, a kaleidoscopic universe of light in all of its shades.

He tried to move but he realized he had no control over his body. His body. Did he even have one? It felt like there was only his consciousness in that place. It was a nasty feeling, being a mind without a physical form. He could only see what was in front of him, he couldn't turn, he couldn't close his eyes.

But there was no need to panic.

He had told Erwin that he would trust him. So he was just going to wait to wake from that unpleasant slumber.

 

In a more tangible world, much whiter, louder and solid, Erwin and his laboratory crew were scanning the result data coming from the android, fast asleep in the middle of the room. A printer buzzed noisily, spitting papers with electrocardiogram-looking graphs. Levi did not have a heart, _per se_. But he did have a core which Erwin had positioned exactly where the heart would have been, and which powered the robot's entire system.

Hanji picked up the last graph and read it carefully. «The rate is fine, but there is a slight increase of the electronic impulses» she said.

«It's to be expected, Levi is still awake, isn't he?» Nanaba peeked at the numbers on the page Hanji was holding. «It must not be too comfortable for him to be conscious while we're extracting and inserting data.»

«Yes, the values are alright» Erwin agreed. «Make sure we do not cross the energy threshold, though. If he overheats we could have a problem. Mike?»

«Under control» the man replied.

«Good» Erwin got up from his chair. «It's been an hour, we got what we needed. Questions before we unplug him?»

Nanaba raised a hand. «Do you intend to leave him connected throughout his existence?»

«Mh?» Erwin looked up.

«I mean» she brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear «Levi should have all the basic knowledge by now, he should be able to live like a human, learning the traditional way. Was your intention to keep him connected to the servers anyway?»

Erwin bit his lip. «Levi is a learning unit. Passing the Turing test is not his first priority, besides, I'd say that he wouldn't have problems with that. He's already interacting quite independently with others. But I do see your point, Nanaba.» Erwin looked at the dormant robot. «I will give him the possibility to choose between storing some of the older data into an external memory, a diary, we could call it, or keeping it inside his system. Should he choose the first, then he would be living more like a human.»

Nanaba nodded imperceptibly as a sign of understanding.

«Anything else?»

No one said anything. They could wake Levi.

Mike and Hanji proceeded to close all programs on the computers, Nanaba took care of the cables in Levi's neck.

There was a soft hissing sound and a mechanical whirring.

«Good morning» the woman said, as Levi slowly opened his eyes.

«Isn't it five in the afternoon?» he replied in a drowsy voice. The sound system was still rebooting.

Nanaba chuckled «Thirteen past five, yes. How are you feeling?»

Levi gingerly lifted his arms and wiggled his fingers. «As if I'd been hit in the face by a truck.»

Mike and Hanji walked up to them. Hanji smiled brightly «Hello sleeping beauty! Took a good nap?»

Levi clicked his tongue. «Where's Erwin?»

«Ah! He went to the bathroom» Hanji replied. «He may have been holding it in for a while, cause he didn't want to leave during the tests.»

«I don't think he needs all those details» Erwin's voice came from the doors. He looked at Hanji with a why-do-you-always-need-to-embarrass-me kind of look and then picked Levi's clothes to give them to him. «And now» he said, feeling Hanji's stare on him like a hawk on its prey, «let's go for that drink.»

 

≺·≻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Turing test, mentioned in this chapter: "the Turing test is a test of a machine's ability to exhibit intelligent behavior equivalent to, or indistinguishable from, that of a human." (Wikipedia)


	12. Marie

The city was filled with pubs and bars around every corner. Big, glittering windows through which one could see glasses full of colorful drinks, dark, loud clubs from which the music resounded making the pavement vibrate near the entrance, elegant bistros with whole walls covered by dusty and exquisite wine bottles. Yet the crew of researchers (and a robot) had entered a small, discreet pub just around the block from the laboratories at the TTC. The music -some blues tunes- played softly, surrounding the tables and the chairs, filling the silent bits between conversations without intruding or interrupting the chattering. The lights were dim, the warm glow bathing the wooden stools and table surfaces in a warm light, glistening slightly on the clean glasses behind the counter or on the jewels people wore.

_Marie's Tavern_ was the name of this bar. It was full but not crowded, and it was easy to see from the way the owner, a beautiful, long haired woman, talked with the people at the tables, that they were regulars.

«Marie» Hanji waved an arm as the group of people crossed the entrance.

«Marie is an old friend» Erwin whispered to Levi. «I've known her for ages, we often come here after work to grab a drink.»

Levi looked at the woman, who was now cheerfully talking with Hanji and Nanaba. She was shorter than both women and her long curls framed her plump, rosy cheeks. She had a sweetness in her eyes and her smile, that Levi had yet not seen.

«How did you meet?» Levi asked.

«Oh in school» Erwin said, glancing up at her and smiling briefly as she too looked up at him and greeted him. «We were in the same class in junior high, she was loud and foulmouthed» he grinned «but she was always very caring.

«When I got into college she started working at her father's bar, this one in fact. And now she owns it. This is where we met Mike, you know?»

Levi had looked at Erwin throughout his speech. The man had kept his eyes low but had never stopped smiling.

«I see» the robot said.

Erwin walked off to greet Marie, leaving Levi in Nanaba's care. She had come back to guide him to the table that the owner of the pub had pointed to her.

«Is something the matter?» Nanaba asked Levi. He looked up at her questioningly. «You're frowning» she explained.

«I am?» Levi wasn't aware of it. «I guess I'm still hangover from earlier.»

Nanaba sat down and waited for him to take a seat as well. She said absolutely nothing but kept on staring at him.

Levi felt her look on him and that was way louder and more meddling than any question she could've been asking him. Those attentive, calm eyes pierced right through him, making his circuits quiver uncomfortably.

«What!» he spouted.

«What "what"?» Hanji reappeared, jostling three steins of beer.

Levi made room for her and grumbled something under his breath.

«Come again?» Hanji repositioned her glasses on her nose.

«This is a nice place» Levi said louder. «The owner seems nice.»

«Oh» Hanji beamed, «Marie is fantastic. Her cooking is the best I've ever had and she can take care of drunkards sublimely. And that time when that bloke whatshisname tried to buy the bar from her-»

«Han, you're disconnecting subjects again» Nanaba laughed softly. Mike found his place next to her and sat down. He had carried another large glass of beer.

A sound of laughter and the scent of cinnamon accompanied the approaching figure of Marie. «And who's the new guy?» she smiled at Levi. «Hange, you finally found a boyfriend?»

«But he's short!» Hanji complained, without really replying to any of the questions.

Erwin laughed again and sat down between her and the robot. «No, oh no. These two together are already disastrous enough as friends» he said. «He's Levi, our friend.»

Marie didn't seem to mind Levi's metallic skin and the plug entries behind his neck. Rather, she looked at him in wonder, never ceasing to smile. «It is a pleasure to meet you».

«Same» Levi was cautious. Marie was the first person he met who wasn't directly involved in the project that concerned him.

«Hold on» she said loudly, glancing at the table. «There's only four beers. I'm so sorry Levi, I'm just so used to these losers coming here without other friends, I got mixed up.» Marie scurried around, ready to fetch one more drink but Erwin stopped her.

«He doesn't drink, don't worry.»

«Oh» she stopped. «Can't hold your liquor?» she grinned.

«No uh… he… his apparatus was not planned out to be sustained by-»

«English, Erwin. Don't even think about speaking science to me» Marie scowled.

«He doesn't need to eat or drink so I didn't build the concerning parts.»

«Yes, and about that» Hanji, who had followed the entire conversation while downing her drink, slammed the empty glass on the table, her eyes shining and said «it is about time you gave this poor guy the rest of the junk he needs to fully enjoy life.»

 

≺·≻


	13. What Levi Wants, Levi Gets

Half an hour and the second round of beers later.

«I can't believe we're having this conversation.»

«Why not! You worked so hard on his skin to provide a full-time human experience then why not the D?»

«The "D"?»

One hour, getting close to the fourth round of beers later and a basket of French fries on the table later.

«Mike, don't take Hanji's side.»

«I haven't said a word.»

«You've been nodding all the while she's been speaking. Even from you, that's low.»

«You know what else is low?»

«Hanji PLEASE!»

One hour and forty-five minutes, halfway through the fifth round of beers and a very concerned robot later.

«Shouldn't homeboy Levi have a say in this? -hic- It's his damn body, right? Right Lev? Whatcha got to say?»

Levi looked at Hanji, her slightly redder nose and her watery, yet sparkly eyes. Then he looked at Erwin, his usually neat hair all messed up since Hanji had vigorously patted his head, his cheeks red, a look between quivering confusion and tipsy cheerfulness in his eyes.

«Well» Levi started serious. «Despite your conversation becoming a complete mess of words since about one hour ago, I figured a couple of things. And I think» he looked at Erwin «that you should give me the D, Erwin.»

Hanji and Marie - who had popped in to enjoy the updates of the discussion - burst out in a ferocious laughter while Erwin spat a mouthful of beer across the table in drunk disbelief.

With tears in her eyes and holding her stomach, Hanji patted Levi on a shoulder «Levi baby, no!» she spluttered hiccoughing, «You can't say it like that. It means-»

«If  the message came across clearly, I don't need to rephrase it» Levi pouted classily.

Erwin was still coughing, Mike patted him on the back while he tried to resume breathing. Marie kept on giggling hysterically on her way back to the counter with the empty glasses.

A couple sitting at the nearby table threw a few nasty glances at the roaring group of people, at least until Hanji barked a questionable explanation of what was happening, which seemed to freak them out enough to not look in their direction for the rest of the night.

«It's settled then» Nanaba drank the last bit of beer from her stein and laid it down on the table. «First thing tomorrow you'll have some tinkering to do.»

«Hold on a fucking second» Erwin spouted in a coarse voice «why me? It was Hanji's idea!»

«Come oooon Erwin!» Hanji slapped the man's back so hard that he started coughing again «Ain't it best if a man takes care of men parts? Besides, the skin you gave him… boy that thing is complicated. I'd get bored halfway through.»

«You…»

«Don't tell me you're shy» she mocked him. «You're a scientist so-»

«And so are you! Stop trying to slither out of it, you nasty piece of shit.» Erwin growled back.

«Woah woah woah, I'm a busy woman, y'know? Yer always nagging at me, always trying to pick a _bone_ with me.»

«Yeah Erwin, don't bully my poor Hanji.» Marie butted in again. «There's no need to be so _stiff_.»

Nanaba nodded. «Indeed. You should be done after one _long_ , _hard_ day's work only.»

«And you can always call us if the amount of work drives you _nuts_.»

«Are you guys done with the dick jokes yet?»

 

≺·≻


	14. Breakfast Is Ready

What a glorious morning! The clock struck nine and chimed gleefully but softly as the birds outside the house chirped relentlessly. That night the temperature had dropped and everything was frozen, like the trees all around Erwin's house, with their branches covered in icicles like shattered crystals.

Like every other morning, the coffee machine beeped loudly and started making coffee, as it was preset to do. A radio alarm in the bedroom begun to tell the morning news and finally, a loud, coarse moan resounded throughout the house, followed by a series of colorful curses and an even louder ' _thump_ ' and ' _crash_ ', which indicated that the alarm had not only been switched off, but smashed to bits too.

On the floor, the broken machine wheezed its last words (" _Police officers launch 'high speed' chase to catch cheeky Chihuahua running across San Franc_ -") and then fell silent. The only remaining sound was the gurgling of the coffee being poured into the glass jug.

Levi, wearing an apron and holding a feather duster in his clutched fist, walked in on Erwin snoring loudly, his body sprawled across the bed, his right arm dangling from the edge and his other arm covering his eyes. A thin line of drool dripped from his mouth onto his chin and on the mattress. Both pillows were on the floor.

« _Do something for me_ » Hanji had told him the previous night, when she was already more than tipsy, « _Whenever you get the chance, take embarrassing shots of him and post them on Facebook like you did with the other photos._ »

Levi had asked why and when she had answered that it was a very good way to gain information about how humans interact, he had shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

' _Click_ '

Erwin grunted and resumed snoring. He wasn't going to wake up yet.

Levi left and walked to the living room, where Hanji was curled up, upside down, on an armchair. She too was drooling and her glasses were on the floor, near the leg of a small table.

' _Click_ '

She hadn't said it had to be only Erwin.

Nanaba and Mike had made it home. They lived a short walking distance from the laboratories so they hadn't had to take a cab like the other three. Erwin's car was still parked nearby his office.

Levi put back the duster in its place. He had cleaned the whole house. Again.

At first the robot had been imitating behaviors that he had seen during his researches online but he was unnoticeably starting to get preferences and genuine opinions. Without knowing it, he was becoming a more wholesome person.

For instance, the cleaning one was now one of his quirks. He liked tidiness and proved honest despise towards the conditions in which he found Hanji's house, whenever he visited. Not that she was filthy. She was just… alternatively neat.

Levi had also taken a liking to the scent of black tea. Erwin rarely drank it, since he was keen on coffee, but he had offered it to Hanji when she had been over. He was hoping that Erwin would give him the right apparatus to eat and drink, so that he could finally taste all the things he had been craving.

And that other thing they had talked about the previous night. Would he really need it? He didn't much care for use, but he felt incomplete like that. He needed to feel more like those people who had created him. Those he had started to care for, in his own way.

«Breakfast is ready!» he bellowed, annoyed at the unresponsiveness of those he had called. «Hanji! Wake up, come on.»

The woman jumped and stirred, then rolled over and fell on the floor. While she mumbled incoherent sounds, Levi walked back to Erwin's room. «Erwin» he called, less aggressively.

The blond man had his eyes open but was barely conscious.

«Mmh?» he grumbled.

«Breakfast» Levi repeated.

«Mh» Erwin replied.

With what looked like an enormous effort from his part, Erwin got up on his feet and wobbled behind Levi, following him and the scent of freshly baked croissants which came from the kitchen.

Hanji was already seated, elbows on the table, holding her head up with both hands. Her hair was a knotty mess. Erwin plunked onto a chair next to her and stared disoriented into the void in front of him. Levi had set everything on the table, coffee, tea, bread, butter and croissants. But he wasn't going to maid them and they knew that. Hanji was the first to move: she helped herself to more food that she was probably going to eat and poured herself a cup of tea, spilling some on the table. Erwin woke up from his catatonic state and did the same, filling his cup with steaming, black coffee.

«Levi» he whispered, his voice hoarse.

«Yes?»

«Do you- do you happen to know what happened to my alarm clock?»

 

≺·≻


	15. The Hangover

The caffeine was working but both scientists would soon be in grave need of an aspirin to tame their hammering headaches. Erwin suffered silently, clenching his teeth, whereas Hanji…

«I'M DYING!!»

«Shut up! You're fine.» Levi reproached her for the thirteenth time. «That's what you get for overdoing it yesterday. Aren't you an adult, can't you tend after yourself?»

«Erwiiiiiiin» she moaned in response «he's being mean!»

The blonde groaned in complaint for all the noise and threw her a small white box. Aspirins. Hanji took one and gulped down a whole glass of water and subsequently belched so loud that Levi turned around, visibly offended.

«Well then» Erwin finally got up from the couch «I'll go-» he fell silent all of a sudden. A look of dread covered his eyes and he absentmindedly brought his fingertips to his lips. «Hange…?»

«Mh?» she turned to him, confused.

«What day is it today?»

«Eh? Saturday, no?»

«Yes, but which Saturday? I… I have a feeling…»

It was Levi to reply. «January 11th.»

Erwin fell back down on the couch. He chuckled, his eyes still wide open, a vein visibly pulsing on his left temple.

«Erw-»

«Hanji» he interrupted her. «We completely forgot about it.» He chuckled again. «Today we had the appointment with the inspector at the Labs.»

Hanji stood frozen for a couple of seconds before springing up and shouting «PIXIS?!»

Meanwhile Levi observed the two of them in their quiet panic, their silent hysteria, taking picture after picture of the distorted faces they were making while trying to figure out a way out of that situation: Erwin staring at the ceiling with his mouth open in a painful grimace, Hanji biting her nails, Erwin pacing up and down with a hand on his forehead, Hanji with her fingers knotted together in prayer…

Once he had taken enough photos for an entire album's worth, the robot finally spoke. «I'm sorry, but what's the problem? Just go to the laboratory and meet this Pixel guy.»

«Pixis. The lab is a mess. I can't drive in these conditions, I can barely keep my eyes open. My car is downtown! You are the project they're going to want to inspect! We haven't instructed you at all. We aren't even done running all the tests on you. I thought we had more time.»

«Alright, alright, calm the fuck down. The lab is not a mess, Nanaba and I cleaned it up last night before we went out. I can drive you, we have Hanji's car here. I don't need to be instructed, I can instruct myself. Is there a file somewhere that I can download and study while we go?»

Erwin looked at Levi like he was going to jump him and kiss him. «Le-»

«LET'S GO THEN!» Hanji bellowed starling them both. «We don't have time! Come on!»

«Wait! Levi can't drive.»

«Yes I can, I watched you and Hange do it enough times to know exactly what to do and what not - _(he stared at her)-_ to do.»

«But you don't have a license!» Erwin pointed out.

«It's an emergency Erwin!»

Hanji grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the house none too gently. Levi sighed loudly, took Hanji's bag which she had forgotten on the floor and followed them, locking the door behind him.

He was starting to understand the human need for caffeine.

The ride to the laboratory went smoothly and quietly, under Levi's request. He had found the file on whose basis Erwin was supposed to coach him and had memorized all the details on it. The only problems he had, were when he had to park the car. It had seemed much easier when watching.

«I'll take care of it» Hanji said, sending them ahead.

Erwin and Levi ran to the elevator and from the elevator to the glass door, which they violently swung open, only to find Nanaba and Mike cordially chatting with a bald man with a thick, silver moustache.

«Mr. … Pixis…» Erwin panted. «Good… morning.»

«I heard of your merry night from your colleagues, Smith. Hope you had fun!» the old man grinned amiably. His face was covered in wrinkles and he was probably near retiring age but he was still one of the best in his department so no one would've dreamed of sending him away. He was wearing the guest lab-coat and held a cup of tea in his hand. «Zacharias was so kind to get me something to drink» he added when he noticed Erwin's quizzical looks at the mug and the two co-workers.

«Ah yes, thank you Mike. I will… er… get my coat» he said.

He turned around right before the stomping noise of Hanji's running footsteps echoed in the room and her voice resounded loudly as she banged the doors open and screamed «I MADE IT! Aw shit…»

 

≺·≻


	16. The Walls

«Dot Pixis. Male, human, 76 years old. Ex-chief of the Security division at Titan Inc. and currently Chief Inspector for the Innovation Department at Titan Inc.»

«Correct!» Pixis beamed. Nice work, very nice indeed. The old man looked at Hanji, pointing at the droid in front of him «He's a piece of art, Zoe. May I read the technical data chart? His skin is intriguing.»

Hanji handed him a block of papers clipped together. She threw a swift glance behind her shoulder to Nanaba, who shook her head. Erwin hadn't come back yet from his office, where he had gone to get his lab coat. Mike had gone to check on him and had come back only to tell the two women that Erwin was still feeling sick because of the hangover.

Luckily, Hanji knew her way around Levi and had all the information Pixis might require so that wasn't a problem, per se.

«I see» Pixis mumbled more to himself than to anyone else. He flipped the booklet shut and spoke to Levi «I assume the information you gathered about me a minute ago came from an internal database from these offices. But I think that might've been a little too easy» he smirked playfully. «How about something a little bit more challenging?»

Levi nodded, feeling slightly uneasy at the idea of messing up Erwin and the other's work with a wrong answer.

«Mhm, let's see. People know about my work here but how about you try to find some more details about it? What can you tell me of the _Walls_?»

«One minute» Levi asked quietly, to which Pixis smiled and nodded. Levi's brain started working fervidly to find any accessible data on the Walls project. It took him the whole minute to find some more secretive aspects of it, but he was confident his answer would be fine.

«The Walls,» he begun «I assume you are talking about the National security system devised by the Pixis team in 1997. Initially, it was an idea conceived through the collaboration of yourself and National Security Agency chief Nile Dok. You were later put in charge for further development of the project as the main supervisor. The Wall system nowadays consists of three layers of encrypted code, namely Wall Maria -the outmost one-, Wall Rose and Wall Sheena, ultimately designed and written five years ago, in order to protect the National database from the possibility of a terrorist attack.»

Pixis listened to Levi's words in silence, impassible, as the robot kept on describing the technical side of the project.

«What most people don't know» Levi continued «is that in 2016 Wall Maria was breached by a group of hackers who "burned" many files from the Trade and Mobility sections and were trying to gain access to the Defense section by breaching Wall Rose. The structure of the second layer of code allowed the Security Agency to locate them and they were stopped and arrested. This piece of information was never disclosed to the media to avoid general panic.»

Everybody remained silent for a minute. Pixis, who was still standing, had his arms crossed and his chin low. He had listened carefully to every word. Mike was leaning against a wall, close to the door to Erwin's office, while Nanaba was sitting on a chair, holding her own cup of tea in both hands.

Hanji was with Erwin, who was probably still retching or recovering from it.

«How did you find that specific piece of information?» Pixis finally asked.

Levi briefly explained about accessing all available data, then proceeding to scan all legally available conversation exchanges and processing all that to "assume" how the events had unfolded.

«So you're saying that was a guess?»

«A heavily backed-up guess, yes» Levi replied.

«Sorry for… disappearing like that» Erwin's voice came weak from behind Levi. The robot turned around to look at the man: Erwin was pale, with shades of green and had heavily marked dark circles under his eyes.

«Right on time, Smith» Pixis welcomed him back. «I'm speachless, the _Libraria Enhanced Vessel_ is your best invention so far. Levi here is a little, metal human. I wouldn't have believed it without seeing it.»

Erwin smiled faintly. «So he passes?» he asked hopeful.

«Oh yes. I will submit the funds acceptance form today, and I will e-mail you a few details that I think might need improvement. I want to see what else you can do with that brain of yours, Smith. And your team,» Pixis looked at the others with a warm smile «very nice indeed» he said only.

He thanked them and said goodbye. As soon as he left and the elevator doors shut behind him with the customary _ding_ , Hanji jumped up in excitement, ran to Erwin to fist-bump him but not having considered that his reactions were slow because he was debilitated, punched him very hard in the stomach and made him faint.

 

≺·≻


	17. Friends or... more?

«Where are- where are we?»

«Home. I drove Hanji to her apartment and brought you back. How are you feeling?»

Erwin squinted and tried to push himself up to a sitting position and immediately felt his stomach twirl in protest. «Ngh… not too well. But Pixis…?»

Levi fixed Erwin's pillow and offered him a glass of water. «The interview with Pixis was fine, Hanji has the new papers, she said she'll read them and send them to you in an e-mail.»

«You really saved me, Levi. I don't know how to thank you.»

«You don't have to. It's normal to take care of those-» he paused mid-sentence searching for words, «those you care for» he concluded, rather fazed by his own outspoken display of human feelings.

Erwin seemed surprised too, as this was the first time that the droid had ever said something even slightly concerning emotions. He recomposed himself quickly, though. «I'm glad to hear that» he said softly «but I still want to find a way to thank you. As soon as I get up- I really have no idea what happened to-»

«Seriously you don't?» Levi interrupted, one sassy eyebrow raised «you overworked yourself for weeks, you barely ever slept and whenever I didn't cook you ordered some weird meals, then you drink the living shit out of you and run shirtless around a building for 10 minutes before I can get you in the taxi. And then in the morning you stress yourself out again with Pixis. No, it's actually no wonder you got sick!»

Erwin remained paralyzed in horror, finding out he'd been running around town half naked.

His phone beeped with a notification of an incoming email, probably Hanji's.

«Why…» the man begun timidly, «didn't you stop me from… taking my clothes off?»

Levi twitched. «It's really not my duty. Plus, Hanji begged me not to. She recorded you and said she'd play the video at your wedding.»

Erwin moaned «A video?! There's a video?!» He cursed, a hiss between his teeth.

Levi observed him calmly for a minute, while Erwin growled menaces at his absent colleague, then got up «Seems you're fine now, I'll go clean the living room» and left.

This seemed to wake Erwin from his tirade against Hanji. The blonde looked up and followed Levi's disappearing figure with his eyes. He stopped to ponder. Levi's personality was getting molded by the events he shared with Erwin and his friends. He felt emotions, no matter how feeble they looked, transpiring through the cold and unperturbed façade he always showed. He was slowly -and yet not so slowly- forming bonds with people. Friendships. Erwin thought of how sweetly and quietly Nanaba and Levi interacted, how unnecessarily polite and yet odd the conversations were between him and Mike, how often he met Hanji to talk or train or… what did they do? Levi spent a lot of time with her, they sure had clicked right away. Maybe he was even beginning to like her? Could he have advanced so much with emotions in such little time? Erwin pushed himself up again, feeling his stomach knotted and painful. He got up and, picking up his phone, mumbled to himself «Let's see Pixis' documents».

Levi was in the living room, dusting the books, taking mental notes about wanting to read this or the other. Then he heard Erwin cry out "GODDAMN YOU HANJI!!" as the sound of recorded shouts from the video she had taken the previous night played from his phone.

 

≺·≻


	18. Bless You

It took Erwin no longer than a day to completely recover and get back on track. He had things to do: Pixis' permissions and funds documents, Levi's dick, materials and tools order forms, Levi's butthole and related, building a new computer for his personal lab, Levi's mouth and his tongue and…

«Erwin?»

«Yes?» Erwin got back to reality and pushed away his worries of having to build an artificial penis. Never in his life would he have thought that such a day would come.

«Should we move your car into the garage? The weather forecast is talking about a pretty intense storm coming this way» Levi said, popping into the laboratory, which was as messy as ever. It took the android a few hours to clean it up and no time at all for Erwin to make a mess again so Levi had decided to pretend that room did not exist.

«We could, yes.» Erwin replied, absentmindedly. «And since we're talking of the car, Levi…»

«Mh?»

«I think you should get a proper license. It was lucky no one stopped us while you were driving. But we can think about that later on, there's no rush.»

Levi nodded, «Sure» he said.

«Oh and Levi!» Erwin said before he could stop himself and immediately regretted it.

«Yeah?»

Silence. Thick, painful silence. «I er… you remember when I asked you to look for what kind of hairstyle you wanted so I could er… make it for you?»

Levi gave an affirmative reply and added nothing.

Erwin wondered if Levi was oblivious to what he was talking about or if he was just being mean on purpose, making him say all of it. «Yes uhm» he cleared his voice «you have any- anything in mind for how you want your… new parts… to look like? You know… what we discussed at the tavern?»

Levi stood in silence, keeping his gaze pointed straight at Erwin's eyes, unflinching.

The blonde knew now Levi was purposely messing with him. «Will you let me know, Levi?»

«Yeah, sure» the droid replied. «Is that all?»

«That is all.» Erwin was not going to admit it, but he was a little bit pissed at the way Levi was making fun of him -or was he teasing him?

He put his cup of coffee down on the desk, on top of a pile of paper sheets, and got up to make some room for the car in the garage. He had been using it as a storage room for ages and he was pretty sure the car would not fit inside. Besides, if Levi saw it, Erwin would have probably never heard the end of it.

And yet he should have seen this coming: the whole garage had been cleaned up, all the tools rearranged, the boxes of materials and supplies stocked up in the corners with labels on them, the empty boxes had been thrown away…

Erwin scratched the back of his neck. «Alright» he said out loud, «now I just have to thank him somehow.» He was talking to himself. «But this still doesn't excuse his tone from earlier» he added, grumbling.

He got out to get the car. There was a little bit of snow on its top. And there was snow all around it as well. He'd have to shovel it out of the way, before he could move the car.

Half an hour later, car parked inside, snow shoveled, garage closed, Erwin walked back inside, shivering like a leaf. «Levi» he called loudly, «I'm going to take a shower, I'm freezing.»

«Take a bath» Levi replied, appearing from the living room, just in front of Erwin, nearly bumping into him.

«It'll take forever to fill the tub. I'll catch a co-»

«The tub is full. I saw you work outside. You weren't smart enough to take a coat so the next best way to avoid having to take care of your sick ass again was to prepare a hot bath for you.»

Erwin sneezed, after standing there like a statue for a few seconds.

«Bless you. Now get your damp ass clothes off and warm yourself up.»

«Levi, what's your favorite place in town?»

«What?»

The man looked down at the droid, half fazed, half feeling a second sneeze coming up. «Or even outside of town. You can search the internet and find someplace you'd like to go. I can take you there when the weather's nice again.»

Levi seemed surprised. Then he shook his head and said quickly: «Why the hell are you thinking about that now? Go. Go, go, go! I told you already, I'm not nursing you again.»

This made Erwin smiled and as Levi pushed him to the bathroom, he started chuckling softly.

«You shitty blonde, what the hell are you laughing at, huh? You're pissing me off! What! Do you want me to punch you?»

Erwin was laughing louder than ever and he kept on laughing when the bathroom door was closed behind him and while he took his clothes off.

«Stop laughing, you cretin!» Levi's muffled voice came from the other hallway.

But Erwin was in a fit. He just couldn't help it. And then, right before he got into the tub, he sneezed so loud that the windows shook slightly.

«Bless your fucking ass!» Levi said from behind the door.

 

≺·≻


	19. In The Lab

«We're stuck inside for a while» Erwin sighed, but with a faint smile. He was wearing a track suit and had a towel hanging on his shoulder. His hair was still damp, falling messily around his ears and on his forehead. He was talking about the weather outside: the snowstorm had piled up enough snow around the buildings to block everyone in town indoors. The porch roof on Erwin's house had prevented that but just thinking about walking out there didn't seem like a good or a pleasant idea.

«There is enough food in the fridge, you won't starve even if this keeps up for a week» Levi was sitting on the couch, reading a book -Fahrenheit 451.

«That won't happen» Erwin chuckled in response. He pulled the towel down from his shoulder and threw it on a chair, then he let himself fall on the couch, right next to Levi, making him bounce ever so slightly on the cushion with his weight. «How are you liking that?» he then asked, nudging his neck to indicate the book the android was holding.

«I just started it» Levi closed the book and turned it around in his hands, keeping his thumb between the pages to keep a mark. «Nothing much has happened yet.»

Erwin nodded «It will» he said, outstretching his arms and laying them on the back cushions of the couch. «It's a good story, a good look into dystopias. If you like that one, you might like Orwell's books too».

«I'll take note». Levi moved just enough to get comfortable, ignoring Erwin's arm brushing on the back of his head; he reopened the book and went back to reading.

«Say Levi» Erwin said.

The android shut the book around his thumb again, keeping his gaze down.

«How did you choose that book?»

«Hanji suggested it» he merely replied.

Erwin retreated his arms to change position. «Right, yes, she would know this one» he was leaning with his elbows on his knees. «Say you, uh, the two of you look like you get along a lot. You uh, I mean, I'm asking- Pixis wanted to know the uh… the- how you developed the relationships with the people around you, on what level, I mean…»

«Erwin, what the fuck are you talking about?» Levi looked at him puzzled.

«Sorry, you're right. Uhm, I was trying to be less direct, I- I mean, you like her right?»

Levi raised a thin, black eyebrow «Well, of course I like her» he replied. «Wouldn't it be strange if I didn't like my friends? Don't you like her too? Erwin, are you sure you didn't get a temperature? You're being weird.»

«No!» the blonde jumped up. «No, no, I'm fine. It's fine. Sorry, I was being nosey, I was being weird, you're right. I'll go to the lab to get some more work done».

Levi was starting to worry. Maybe the hot bath hadn't been enough. And getting to the pharmacy during that storm would have proved difficult even for him. Then it hit him. That's why Erwin was behaving like that! «Erwin! Could it be… could it be that you're jealous?»

Erwin nearly choked on air alone. «Wha- what, Levi wh-»

«Are you attracted to Hanji?» he asked.

«Han… ji… Levi no, hold on».

«Fuck, as if I could ever date some nut job like her! She's filthy and messy and she's completely crazy. You don't need to be jealous, Erwin. We're just good friends.»

«No, no, no, wait Levi» Erwin rushed to correct him, «she IS a total nutcase!»

«Yes» Levi agreed vigorously.

«I mean, she's smart! Hell, one of the smartest people I know… that's not the point. Levi, I'm not attracted to Hanji, no way! I thought you were. I was just… curious, I was curious.» Erwin was waving his arms around while blabbering.

Levi's expression softened up, he then did something Erwin had never seen him do before: he chuckled. His traits looked like a child's for a moment, his eyes squinted as he laughed silently at the confusion the two of them had just created. And Erwin found himself staring at him in awe. In a corner of his mind, a voice whispered to him "he's beautiful".

The man felt electricity run throughout his body, he shook his head and announced that he was going to the lab to work, since he felt so refreshed after the bath.

Levi nodded once more, still a shadow of that smile on his lips. «Work hard» he said. He sunk back in the couch and resumed the reading of his book.

The lab was dark when Erwin walked in. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it without switching the lights on. He felt dizzy. He felt warm. He was panting slightly. "What" he thought "is going on?" He kept his eyes stubbornly shut. The image of Levi's laughing face flashed in his head anyway. He felt warmer and even more confused than he had been only a couple of minutes earlier. "Stop" he thought loudly in his head, his cheeks were red and his eyes still closed. Another shiver ran through his spine, the sound of Levi's laughter rang in his ears. Erwin tried to ignore the numbness of his fingers, he tried to ignore the tightness of his underwear, he tried to ignore the blood rushing from his head to his loins, he tried to ignore the desire he felt to touch himself. He wanted to stop himself.

But he couldn't.

 

≺·≻


	20. A... catalogue

«Erwin, should I start preparing dinner?» Levi asked through the door, without opening it. It was 8 pm.

«No, thank you Levi. I'm not really hungry.»

The android left and went back to the living room. He was halfway through the book.

Outside, the storm kept on raging. The branches on the trees swayed dangerously back and forth, and every time they did, it looked as if they were about to snap. The fallen snow was piling up higher and higher by the minute, it now reached the bottom of the windows.

Levi was placidly laying on the couch, running his thin, pale fingers on the edge of the pages as he read. He was really enjoying this book, although imagining a reality so distant from the one he was still learning to know was difficult and even a little bit intimidating. A world where books were banned and people lived in houses made of TV screens, firemen who burnt things instead of preventing things from burning… Dystopias. Levi wondered for a moment what it would've been like to live somewhere different, somewhere, for instance, where there was no technology or where giant people existed. «Impossible» he whispered to himself, and then went back to reading.

It was nearly 10 pm, he had finished the book. He stared at the cover for a second and then put it back on the shelf, where he had found it. Erwin had many books, most of them were scientific manuals or the like, but the fiction section was richly supplied too. Levi browsed the covers, looking for the name Erwin had suggested earlier. «Orwell» he mumbled, scanning the books. It didn't take him long: right next to The Catcher in the Rye, he found Orwell's volumes. Two of them. He picked the thicker one first. «1984?»

The clock chimed, giving him a start. «It's late!» he lay the new book down, next to the couch and returned to Erwin's laboratory. «Erwin» he said after knocking, «I'll start making dinner, get out of there and help me set the-»

«No need, thanks Levi» Erwin's voice, flat and distant seeped through the door. «I'm not hungry, I want to finish this.»

«Listen up, you've been in there for hours, you need to take a break» Levi insisted.

There was a pause, then the door clicked open. Erwin looked more tired than Levi had ever seen him. «Here,» he said «look this up and tell me what you want it to look like». He handed the droid a USB memory stick and closed the door again without a smile.

Slightly annoyed but also rather worried, Levi left and went to his room. It used to be a small storage room whose door was next to the kitchen door and Erwin had been using it for years to store things he didn't know where to put. It was the only room in the house that he had cleaned himself, instead of letting Levi do it. "You can't keep on sleeping on the couch or in the lab" he had insisted. Of course, Levi had secretly redone the job once Erwin was finished. But the droid had very much appreciated the effort. The room was small, with no windows. There was a bed on one side and a small wardrobe on the opposite wall. A chair in a corner, where Levi kept the clothes he had worn when he went to sleep, in case he was going to wear them again, and a tiny desk next to it, stacked with books, magazines and notes.

Levi kicked his shoes off and plunged on the bed, hearing it squeak as usual. He lay down with a hand behind his head, staring at the small memory stick Erwin had given him.

He grabbed a cable from under the bed and plugged one end behind his neck and the other on the stick. He whirred ever so silently and then opened the folder.

There was a Read Me file and a second folder named " _Read doc first_ ". Levi opened the file.

" _I took the liberty of making this catalogue for you, since you probably did not take me seriously when I asked you to choose a model. I hope you understand I am not willing to build a second one, therefore choose wisely. If you have any questions, please ask Hanji._ »

Levi closed it and looked into the folder. It was a list of internet searches, most of them for pictures.

Levi felt his face warm up, probably what humans called "blushing". Erwin had given him a catalogue of dick pictures. A dick catalogue.

«What the… hell…» he moaned in embarrassment. «What is that shithead thinking?»

Well, he had asked Erwin for the whole human equipment, he couldn't back away now, could he? Levi spent an awfully long twenty minutes looking at the pictures -some more scientific, some less- of penises. He found long ones, short ones, thick ones, slim ones, smooth and full of veins, straight or curved ones…

Eventually, he picked one: it was not too big, since he himself was quite a small person. It was smooth and pinkish, although, he thought, Erwin was probably going to make it of the same silvery color his skin was made of. He wrote an email to Erwin, writing only " _This one_ " and attached the picture of it. Once sent, he waited in silence, wondering what to do. Erwin seemed like he was going to pull an all-nighter again, so he was on his own. He couldn't go out and he rather disliked television, even thought it was probably not going to work with the antenna sticking up in the wind that was blowing outside.

He thought of beginning the new book but he didn't feel like it. Going to sleep was out of the question. He decided to contact Hanji, which he usually did, the very few times he was bored. He sent her the catalogue, just for fun.

After a good ten minutes of wait, he got a voicemail from her. She was wheezing in laughter, barely breathing at all. " _Pl-please- hahahahahaha oh my goodness, Levi tell me you picked the fifth one from the third search_ ".

The third search was, very simply "dick picks" and the fifth picture was of a buff guy, quite obviously spray tanned, wearing sunglasses in his bathroom while taking a picture of his rather orange, quite weird looking penis, which was wearing sunglasses too. Small, dick sized sunglasses.

Levi received a second voicemail which was just Hanji laughing and snorting for breath.

He wrote to her " _of course_ " and sent the message.

By morning, the storm had calmed down. The wind was gently rocking the leaves on the trees, the snow glistened in the morning sunlight.

Levi had just fallen asleep, a message half written. The woman and the droid had spent the whole night sending each other pictures of dicks, newly learn insults and a whole bunch of ideas on how to use both of them on Erwin.

 

≺·≻


	21. Human

Erwin had disappeared. He had spent three days locked up day and night, relentlessly working in his lab while outside, the storm kept on raging. Levi had tried to get him out of there, he had even started yelling at some point, out of exasperation, but with no success. The robot did not mind solitude but three days on his own, sick of reading all day, sitting on the couch or cleaning a house that was already pristine as it had never been before, Levi was beginning to feel the weight of Erwin's absence. No explanation, of course, had come for his sudden hermitage except for the fact that he was working on Levi's new body parts. And yet, it didn't feel alright with Levi at all. At first, Levi had thought that it was out of sheer embarrassment that Erwin had not resurfaced but after two days and a half, presumably without eating (unless maybe he was munching on some energy bars or chips) it was about time to call for reinforcements.

«Hanji, thank you for coming» he welcomed the woman at the front door. She was knee deep in snow and was wrapped in a thick and cozy coat and what seemed to be at least four scarves. «I'm sorry to call you in this weather but I'm not sure if he's dead in there and the smell suggests that.»

Hanji entered the house and skipped on the spot to warm up her legs. She wore rain boots and when she took them off, Levi could see three layers of thick, woolen socks, the last of which had a reindeer pattern on them.

«Nice socks» Levi said, with no trace of sarcasm.

«Christmas present from Erwin, from last year» she explained, rolling out of her second scarf and deciding to keep the last one on. «It's no problem coming here Levi, but I think you're worrying too much. It's Erwin we're talking about after all.» She shrugged her shoulders and winced at the kitchen, mutely suggesting a cup of tea.

Levi nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of black tea in her hand, a box of cookies in the middle and a thick frown on the robot's face glooming over them.

«…I mean» Hanji was saying, mouth half full of cookie crumbs, the rest of the cookie in her hand, «you're probably right about him being embarrassed. He did seem a bit stiff around you, lately.»

«But have I done something to upset-»

«Oh Levi no» she said softly. «No, no, don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong! But you know, at first he was very excited about you, you were an absolute novelty and you worked just so fine, he was so proud! You should've heard him talk to me about you when he first switched you on.»

She chewed for a bit with her cheeks stretched up in a smile. Then she took a sip of tea while Levi stared so intensely at the table that it seemed as though he was going to burn a hole through it.

«He'd started to know you as a real person. You know? Forgetting you are a machine he made. Hell, I do too, most of the time. It's only at times when you're not eating or drinking with us, or when we're doing lab talk, that I remember you're not -» she paused «fully human.»

«Well, I'm not human at all» Levi said, a trace of disappointment in his voice.

«Fuck Levi, yes you are!» Hanji banged a hand on the table, most crumbs fell on the floor, some got attached to her sleeve, Levi let himself be surprised at her reaction for just a second before realizing he'd have to sweep the floor again later. «Your skin is bluish silver and it's made of something else than flesh, you got cogs in yourself instead of organs but what makes you human is not what you're made of! You think like us, you talk like us - a few more curses maybe yes, alright but… - anyway, you're just as human as me or Erwin or Mike. You see what I mean?» she was fired up and that made Levi feel a little "warmer" inside. Maybe just some electricity.

«Alright but don't break the table» he said quietly.

They sat in silence, wondering if Erwin would come outside to check on what was happening in his house. They heard clicks and taps, but no doors being unlocked. He was still working.

Hanji had her face turned towards the corridor. She turned to Levi «Mh, I see what you meant. I'll go try to get him out.»

«Hopefully he does.» Levi said simply.

«Hopefully for him, yes» she smirked. «I have a spare key to his lab. I'm gonna kick his ass out of there if he dares ignore me.»

 

≺·≻


	22. Chokehold

Levi sat on the couch.

He heard a knock. Hanji's voice. A muffled murmur. Hanji's voice again. Nothing.

He winced, annoyed.

Then again, a louder knock. Hanji seemed to be trying to smash the door. Whatever was going on there, he couldn't hear it. Then he heard the tinkling of keys, a lock being opened, some curses, a shout, the clang of metal falling on the ground and several other things being scattered on the floor, more shouts, a helpless scream for help followed by some more curses and insults. Then silence again. Then the door closed. It got locked. No one came to the living room. Hanji had got locked inside the lab with Erwin. Levi whispered «Shit.»

 

Hanji had left Levi on the couch in the living room, they had decided it was best that she try alone. She walked all the way to the laboratory door and knocked vigorously twice. She barely heard Erwin's voice ask «Yes?» and nothing more.

«Erwin, it's Hange. Open up?»

«Hi, sorry, I'm busy, can you come some other time?»

«Yo, big guy, I walked through a storm to come check on you, open up.»

Nothing.

Hanji banged on the door with her fist. Erwin didn't seem to have moved at all, his voice still sounded far from the door. «Sorry Hanji, I'm really not in the mood to-

Clack.

«Han- what, I gave you those keys for emergencies not- wait!»

Hanji had waltzed in the lab with the grace of a furious lioness, she had reached Erwin in two long strides and had caught his neck under her elbow, chocking him. Gasping, he tried to struggle out of her strong chokehold but couldn't. «Let go, you sicko! Let- I can't breathe, let me-» he involuntarily punched the desk lamp and knocked it down, the cup holding all the pens and pins was thrown down and all its content fell on the floor. «Fuck Hanji let go! Help! You psycho, let-» Erwin shouted.

«You got me and Levi worried here, I'm not letting go until you admit something's up» she hissed.

«Alright, alright» Erwin shouted and then, nearly in a whisper «I'll talk, please just…» Hanji had softened her grip «Just shut the door, I don't want…»

Hanji had let Erwin go, she stood in front of him and looked at his red face with understanding in her eyes. «It's ok» she said. She walked to the door, closed it and locked it. «Sorry Lev» she whispered inaudibly.

 

≺·≻


	23. Oh for fuck's sake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...

Hanji had taken her time, she had walked to a corner of the room and had looked around herself. There were four chairs, each from a different set. All but one were covered in wires or held boxes, sheets and books. With a decisive motion, she picked the most comfortable one, a black chair with small, plastic wheels, two cushioned armrests and a tall, similarly cushioned backrest. Needless to say that that one was not the free chair. Hanji threw all the stuff that was on it on the floor without much regard, yet Erwin didn't flinch. He knew she was going to do that.

«So» Hanji said, pushing the chair towards her friend, making it slide across all the fallen junk on the floor, «are you there again?»

Erwin finally seemed to react after a few minutes of complete silence and stillness. «There?» he asked.

«Oh yes» Hanji replied solemnly. «Look, Erwin, I've known you for… what is it, 12 years? And I've seen you take one failure after another at work with a straight and determined face. I've seen you at the hospital after that car hit you and they had to cut off your fucking arm because it was almost all gone anyway. And what did you do then? You drew yourself a new arm! You built it. Shit, you made it so perfect that no one can tell that it ain't yours. I'm sure Levi hasn't even noticed yet» Hanji snorted.

Erwin's right arm had had to be surgically removed after an accident he had gotten involved with. A car driver had gone berserk and was driving at such a speed that Erwin hadn't even seen him coming. After the hit, he had woken up in a hospital, a doctor had explained to him that most nerves had been compromised, the bones were in splinters. The only sensible solution would be to amputate. Hanji was there at that time. She had looked at Erwin, bruised and weak, but he had taken only a moment before replying «Well I'll just have to make myself a new one then.»

It took him three years. Three years to find the perfect design, the best materials, the coding to link his brain signals to the mechanical arm he wore. And Hanji was right. No one could've ever told. Of course the first attempts were "amusingly crappy", to quote her. But Erwin had not desisted. And then he had realized: why stop at an arm? Why not build a whole body? How far could he push himself? How independent would the body have been from external input? Could he 'make' a human?

«And you worked on the Libreria Enhanced Vessel for years on end» Hanji continued. «Failure after failure you just kept on going until you finally found the key to it.»

«Hanji, where are you going with this?» Erwin rubbed his temples, confused.

«I'm saying you never locked your sorry ass in your lab for days for something that could've put down any man or woman.»

«Well bu-»

«Never» she said, «except for that one other time.» Hanji saw Erwin involuntarily avert his gaze for just an instant. «When Marie told you that she was going to marry Nile.»

Erwin choked while trying to reply. «That-! Hanji I don't like to be reminded… low blow, mate!»

«Aye mate» she mimicked him. «But you see it now?»

«What- what's there to see?» he really did not see it.

«Oh… my… God… you… are… so… thick…»

«Rude» he said.

«You're rude» she replied, all fired up. «I'm here wasting my precious time while that little monkey in that head of yours clangs the cymbals when I could be playing Call of Duty with Levi, out there.»

«Well, go then!» Erwin answered brusquely.

«Fuck off! You're desperate for help.»

«Eat my shit, you're just here to act all high and mighty.»

«Bite me!»

«I will, asshole!»

«You'd never manage, fucktard!»

«SOURBALLS!»

«SWEATY-TITS!»

«TURDFACE!»

Knock knock…

Erwin and Hanji fell silent as a grave. They breathed slowly and quietly, both staring at the door in horror.

«Levi» finally said Hanji, without leaving her chair. «Sorry, we hadn't noticed we had raised our voices so mu-»

«Alright, do your thing, I'll make dinner» they heard Levi walk away from the door.

More silence.

«Look» Hanji talked first, «I'm sure you already know why you've locked yourself in here for three days. You don't need me to tell you. But why don't you just admit it to yourself and go for it?»

«It's… not quite all there» Erwin said, his face the color of an eggplant.

«But you like Levi, right?» Hanji questioned him, one eyebrow raised high.

«…mhyes… I- no, well, yes.»

«And?»

«I uh…»

«You?»

«No, mh, never mind» he mumbled.

«FOR FUCK'S SAKE, ERWIN, WHAT DID YOU DO? »

«ALRIGHT I WAN…» Erwin had started shouting in reply but the sudden realization of what he was going to say hit him in the form of a cough fit, and such a violent one that his face became even more purple than it was before.

«Holy shit, you pervert» Hanji giggled, victorious. «You wanker!» She kissed him on the cheek, got up and hopped cheerfully out of the lab, leaving Erwin out of air, embarrassed as hell and worried sick about what Hanji was going to do next.

«Fuck…»

 

≺·≻


	24. Attack on Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back, not sure for how long. I'm so so so so so so so sorry for taking all these months to update. I've had a nasty writer's block, exams, personal shit and more...  
> Thank you, to all of you who didn't give up on me! Hope you enjoy this "I'm back" chapter. Hopefully, more will come soon.

It was really nothing quite out of the ordinary. No party poppers, no blushing robots, no property damages, no rampaging Hanji. Erwin wasn't even sure what he was supposed to expect but in the end, the ordinary stillness of a videogame session between his friend and the android was the last thing he would've imagined.

«You're uh… what are you playing?»

«Attack on Zombies, d'uh!» Hanji replied while tilting to her side and slamming her thumb repeatedly onto the joystick to fire at a bunch of enemies. «Hah!» she yelled, throwing a hand grenade at them.

Levi was concentrating on the game. He had only started playing it a few weeks before then because Hanji had repeatedly insisted. In the end, he quite liked it, but he was still bad at it. He could keep up with Hanji, that is, but every now and then he made himself blow up or fell of a building while taking aim.

«Man, you suck!» she told him. Then she sneakily turned towards Erwin and winked. Erwin spun around, mumbled "food" and walked out of the room, leaving Hanji sneering. Levi was clueless.

«Don't- aaah shit- eat anything» Levi shouted, his soldier was stuck behind a tank. «Dinner's in the oven, ready in ten!»

The cupboard door squeaked again, Erwin put back the bag of chips he had taken and patted his stomach as it grumbled.

The TV speakers bleeped, announcing the end of the match as a little girl missing half of her face ate Levi's left eye. Hanji had given up, she wanted Erwin to join the game too.

«Sit… sit here Erwin» Levi patted the cushion on his right, very close to his leg. «Let's play- Hanji I don't see why I've got to d-»

«Shhh» she whispered and bit her tongue, holding in a big, fat laughter. «You're not supposed to let him know that I-»

«Hanji» Erwin stepped close to her, his large figure looming over her small, seated body. «Did you tell Levi to say that?» he was red in the face, none was sure if for anger or embarrassment.

«What! I- Nooo, why would you think- Erwin come on my friend, you know me!»

«Yes I do» he grumbled, releasing his hold on Hanji's ponytail and slumping on the couch, next to Levi. _Bip!_ The console jingled. Player three had entered the game.

They had but ten minutes before the oven timer rang too. Enough time for Erwin to mow down a field of zombies, for Hanji to blast just as many into the oblivion and for Levi to catapult himself inside a well after successfully demoting half a dozen undead to definitely dead.

«Dinner» he announced gloomily, and left towards the kitchen.

«You're getting the hang of it» Erwin told him, watching him go.

«Yeah» Hanji shouted at him to be heard from the other room, «you did WELL!»

Erwin and Hanji heard Levi hiss a series of curses neither of them had taught him. Erwin slapped his friend on the back of the head as she laughed her ass off.

 

≺·≻


	25. Glitches

«It's not much, but is it ok?» Erwin had just finished setting up the couch for Hanji to sleep in. The weather outside was still crazy and no one wanted Hanji to cross the city like that, especially Hanji.

«It's perfect, Erwin. You know I can sleep through anything» she winked. «You should think about getting some sleep too though, you look awful.»

«Thanks» Erwin replied sarcastically. «I will, I can't even feel my face anymore from how tired I am. Look Han» he begun, a little hesitant, «I uh…»

A branch from a tree was slammed against the window by the wind, both Erwin and Hanji jumped, scared, then giggled.

«What was it you were saying?» she asked him.

«I need a favor, Han.» Erwin peeked up and around. Levi was still in his room, they were alone. «Could you be the one to attach… the…»

Hanji chuckled softly «Sure» she responded simply.

«You know, considering how I feel it wouldn't be ethical. And fair! He-»

«Buttface, you don't need to explain yourself. I understand, I'll do it» Hanji punched Erwin's chest lightly. Despite often behaving like an airhead and making fun of him, she was Erwin's oldest and most faithful friend.

Something that Levi had noticed. When he had first 'come to life', the human relations at his disposal were few and of those he had taken advantage to study and to assimilate and to try to create his own net of relations. Erwin and Hanji, he had assumed, were what you'd call 'best friends'. She pulled pranks on him and he insulted her but they never did it to hurt each other. She always seemed to understand what he was thinking when he frowned, his thick eyebrows falling sternly above his thoughtful eyes, he always knew how to get her to stop freaking out and panic, which had risked to happen in very few occasions, but each time Levi had never known what to do.

«Must be nice» he murmured to himself in his room. He had collected the few items he kept on the table in the living room and had brought them there to make space for Hanji's stuff. If the storm was going to continue like that, she would have to be there for a while. It was not like Levi's stuff was in the way but he was afraid it was going to get lost under all the objects she was going to drop around or steal from Erwin's lab and candidly forget all over the place, except where they rightfully belonged.

Levi went to the bathroom to pick up clean towels for Hanji. On his way, he passed in front of the living room door, he peeped in, Hanji and Erwin were just finishing a conversation and were smiling. Levi felt a circuit hiccough near his metallic navel. An electricity surge? Maybe the static in the air was making him glitch a little. Nothing to worry about though, it had already passed.

«Hanji, your towels are the red ones!» he bellowed from the bathroom. «I'm putting them on the tub. Don't leave them on the floor or I'll shave you bald!»

«Eeeeeeeh» she moaned from the living room.

Midnight, the lights were flickering, Erwin was laying in his bed, head sunk deep in the pillow, the sheets had a nice smell of freshness. Levi must have cleaned them, he thought. He pulled the duvet up to his chest and snuggled his arms under it. It was pretty cold even with the heating on. Levi would probably have switched it off while he had locked himself in the lab and on again once he'd come out, to save some energy. Erwin's stomach gurgled content, the dinner he had eaten was delicious, as usual. Nothing like the stale chips he'd been eating while working. Everything Levi cooked was very good. He felt himself drift off.

Levi was pulling the bed sheets from the corner to fix them perfectly around the mattress. Not that he actually needed to do that, if he wanted to sleep soundly, he just needed to plug himself to the socket in the wall and switch himself to charge mode. But he never did that, it made him feel like a clockwork doll. Besides, Erwin had built him with the ability to feel things: the chill of snow, the caress of the wind, the warmth of touch, the wrinkles and creases of the fabric under his body when he lay on the bed… He didn't want to waste it. Erwin must have put so much work into him, he must have done it for scientific achievements, of course. Yet right now, it felt more like he was doing it for him, for Levi. Erwin had spent days locked away in the laboratory to give him some extras he didn't really need.

«Fucking glitches» Levi hissed at the quick surge of electricity in his stomach. «Fucking storm» he added. Well, to be quite honest, Levi didn't quite hate it so much. It looked pretty and yet feisty out there with the snowflakes twirling violently in the air. He slithered into his bed. «Goodnight» he said to no one, like he always did. He imagined hearing Erwin's "goodnight" before falling asleep.

Hanji's glasses were on the low table in front of the couch, her shoes were under it. She was rolled up in a blanket like a burrito, one of her feet peeping out. She was snoring like a tractor engine.

 

≺·≻


	26. Them New Toys

«Today's the big day, huh?»

Levi was sitting on the metallic table in Erwin's laboratory, undressed, plugged to the wall from the neck. He was gazing at the tools on the nearby table: pliers, soldering iron, printed circuit boards…

«Oi, Levi» Hanji repeated, appearing suddenly right in front of his nose. «Your forehead is all wrinkly».

The droid had a start. «What?!»

«You "what"! You're staring into the horizon, are you going to compose a poem now? Or is it that you're worried?» she knocked twice on his head.

«Fuck off, shitty glasses» he replied. «Why isn't Erwin doing this?»

Hanji strolled away to pick a mask and a couple more cables. «Because he's been awake for so many consecutive hours that he might as well install your digestive system upside down. Although I admit I'd like to see you eating from your butt…»

«I'll slice you.»

«Why, though? You don't trust me to do this well enough?»

Levi looked up at her, eyes wide «No!»

«Well, fuck y-»

«No, that's… I meant, it's not like that. Of course I trust you. It's just that» he hesitated «well, it's just that he's kept himself locked up, then he comes out of here and barely talks all night. And now he won't even do this. It just seems like he's not well. Or that he's upset about something.»

«You're not completely wrong. He's had a lot on his mind lately. But he's healthy as a horse and, in case you're wondering, he ain't angry at ya» she finger gunned Levi and he wrinkled his nose in response. «Alright, Levi, we've got to start now if we want to be finished before the weekend».

«It's Wednesday, Hanji…»

«Yes» she clicked a pair of pincers, «and how easy do you think it is to dismantle and reassemble you?»

«I didn't think…»

«You know you don't have to do this, right?»

«No, I want to-»

«Well, good, because Erwin worked really hard on this and you'd have been a complete dickhead to chicken out of it now».

«Han, whose side are you even on?» Levi snatched the pincers from her hands and pointed them at her.

«My own, always» she sneered. «Let's get started, ok?»

Levi nodded, put the tool back into the woman's hands and slid his legs on the table to lay down.

Hanji helped him ease down, she lit the lamp above his head and repositioned it. Among the clinking and clanging of metal as she disposed the tools and plugged new chords, the beeping squeaks and whirrs of the machines and the wind whooshing outside, Levi felt that his thoughts were the noisiest thing in the room. Almost deafening. And he thought for a moment that if he'd had a beating heart, its drumming sound would've driven him mad.

«Well, good luck, you'll need it» Hanji sneered.

«What?!»

«What?»

And he was out.

One moment later, he was awake again.

His mouth was burning and it felt dry. He felt an uneasy sensation under his chest and pressure between his hips.

_Was it over already? But he'd only just fallen asleep._

Levi looked around.

«Wha-» he tried to say, but his voice didn't come out, only a hoarse noise. His tongue twitched painfully.

«It'd be better if you didn't talk for a while» Nanaba gently pushed him back on the table when he tried to get up.

_Nanaba? When…_

«I arrived yesterday night» she seemed to understand his confused expression and explained. «It's Monday morning, it's taken a bit longer than expected. Hanji called me to come and help her. She's done a magnificent job, it would seem.»

Levi looked at the window: sunlight! The storm had passed. He'd _been out for six days. But it had felt like just a second?_ He tried to peek behind Nanaba.

«Oh, Mike's not here» she said. «You were looking for him, no?» she added when Levi questioned her with his eyes. He nodded.

«Your numbers are fine» she was now checking a screen to which Levi was connected. It seemed to be the only wire he still had on. He laid quietly for some time while Nanaba typed on the keyboard or wrote down something. _She always seemed so calm, it was relaxing,_ Levi thought.

«How's he doing?» Hanji walked into the laboratory, wearing an oversized sweater, probably one she had stolen from Erwin, that covered her down to her bare knees.

«Pretty well, his voice is not back yet, the system is still updating a few things after the op.»

«Almost doesn't make a difference, you not talking, does it?» Hanji grinned at him, «Except for all that swearing. Dear Levi has such a potty mouth»

In response, Levi tried to hiss a death threat, but he only caused himself to feel an electrical surge going from his ears down to his navel.

«Hanji, stop teasing him» Nanaba reproached her.

It only took the motherboard another half an hour to be completely set. Levi was back on his feet and back in his clothes. He felt a little wobbly, and definitely weird.

He cleared his throat, still a bit conscious about speaking. «So…» his voice was back, «is… it's done, right?»

«Yeah» Hanji slapped his butt. «You can eat, drink and-»

«Hello»

They all looked at the door. Erwin was there, timidly standing with one hand on the doorframe.

«Hi» Levi replied.

«Are you… feeling alright?» Erwin walked in, his lips were bent in a smile but his eyes looked worried.

«Yeah, haven't had much time to feel anything yet, Hanji was just…» _where had she gone?_ She had been standing there just a second before but now she wasn't anywhere to be seen. «Never mind.»

Erwin chuckled a bit. «You probably want to try those new things out… eating, I mean. And uh… drinking»

«Yeah, why not» Levi said. He was curious and excited, "like a kid with a new _toy_ ", as Hanji had predicted out loud while elbowing Erwin in the ribs the previous night. «How about a cup of tea?» Levi suggested eagerly.

«Sounds good» Erwin was smiling. «Hey guys, do… where the hell are they? HANJI…» he shouted.

«WHAT?» her voice echoed through the corridor.

«Right, there they are, living room. Shall we?» Erwin opened an arm in an inviting gesture.

«Yes» Levi said, just barely smiling, and walked out of the lab, unaware of the bright, flushing cheeks on the man he had just walked by.

 

≺·≻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I starting to use too much moe?


End file.
